


The First Time All Over Again

by Dreamsinlilac



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 1998)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/F, Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 12:55:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17121776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamsinlilac/pseuds/Dreamsinlilac
Summary: Without realising it at the time, Abby and Constance manage to start a Christmas tradition that brings them, and the rest of the family, happiness for years to follow.





	The First Time All Over Again

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So, I couldn't resist a little Drill Christmas story. Big thanks to TypicalRAinbow for suggesting the idea that became this. Also thanks to S for her input and for reading through. :)
> 
> The book that is referred to in this pieces is, of course, The Snowman, by Raymond Briggs
> 
> Wishing you all a peaceful festive season and a happy 2019.

"Honestly, some of them had never even heard of it. I don't even know how that's possible."

Imogen nodded absently. "Mmmm hmmm."

"I mean, not even the song. And Lily didn't know it was a book; she thought it was just a film."

"Really Abs?" Jamie reached for the water and poured himself another glass. "Anyone else?"

Abby passed over her glass. "Me, please. Anyway, Mrs Houghton said that my book presentation was the best in the class, she said I really knew the story and that she could see how much I loved the book."

"It certainly sounds like it." Constance, unlike Imogen and Jamie, had been completely caught up in Abby's chatter about her day in school. As always, she was impressed at how articulate the nine-year-old was, and how passionately she spoke about things she enjoyed. And of course, when it came to reading and educational matters, Constance was always interested, even if like this particular book, it was not something she was familiar with. Although, it this case it was something she was hoping to rectify. "I must confess, I've never read The Snowman myself, I wonder if you have a copy I could borrow?"

"Yes." Abby's face lit up with enthusiasm. "I'll go get it now."

"After dinner honey." Imogen, who had been drawn back into the conversation, beamed at her wife and their soon to be officially adopted daughter. Seeing Constance and Abby interact always gave her a thrill. And even though she was used to Abby's excitement over her favourite seasonal story, she suspected that for Constance it was a novelty, as many things to do with Abby still were.

As soon as dinner was over, Abby ran to fetch her book, bringing with her the DVD that had come with her edition. "I like the film, but I really, really love the book.", she explained.

"Thank you.", Constance smiled as she took the illustrated book from Abby and glanced through it. "What wonderful drawings."

"Oh, I love them too.", Abby beamed. "I hope I can draw that well one day."

"You're already very talented." Constance placed the book on the table and reached for Abby's hand. "And you'll only improve as you get older."

"Thank you." Abby blushed slightly, not just because of the compliment but because there was a question she wanted to ask. "If you want to read it for the first time anyway, maybe you can read it to me when I go to bed tonight?"

Constance was confused for a second, but as she caught Imogen's shining eye, she realised that Abby: independent, assertive Abby, was asking for a story to be read to her. Not just any story, one that she knew off by heart, and she wanted Constance to read it to her. "I think that sounds like a wonderful idea my dear."

"You read it very well. Did you like it?", a sleepy Abby asked a couple of hours later when the story was over, and she was cuddled up against Constance in her warm bed.

"Yes, I did, very much so."

"Good." Before she went to sleep, Abby had something else to say. "I hope the baby will like it too. I know she'll be too young for it straight away, but maybe when she's a bit older she might enjoy it?"

As she reached down and placed her hand on top of the small one that was lying on her growing bump, Constance felt a warmth spread across her body. "I have a feeling she will."

 

It took three years to test her theory, by which time Abby had not one but two little sisters, but one cold, damp December evening, Constance settled down with a freshly bathed little girl on her lap and prepared to tell the story.

"Is Zara coming too?", Ava asked brightly.

"Zara's asleep little one.", Constance whispered. "And I think we should all be very thankful for that."

Ava thought for a minute, she loved Zara a lot but decided that her sister was a little bit too noisy at times, and Abby had told her that this was a really good story, so she didn't want to miss out. "Okay.", she beamed at her mother and older sister who was sat at the bottom of the bed. "I'm ready."

Abby watched in delight as Ava's eyes grew even wider at the descriptions of the book's characters. But as enthralled as she was, Ava, as always, had questions.

"Mama, was the snowman born with magic?"

Constance gently kissed Ava's dark hair and whispered. "I think he might have been."

There was a slight lull for a few moments as Ava learned how the boy and his probably magical friend explored the house while the oblivious parents slept.

"Hmm." Ava thought for a second before sharing an observation. "They must have been very quiet; Mummy said she always knows when I'm awake."

Imogen, who hadn't been able to resist a peek at this extra-special story time, smiled from across the room. "I do poppet."

Abby, wanting her sister to get maximum enjoyment from her first experience with the book make a slightly exasperated suggestion. "Why don't we let Mama get on with the story? There's lots of good stuff to come yet."

Ava agreed, there was lots of good stuff, stuff that made her smile, made her giggle, and prompted her to ask more questions. "Where did he get his scarf?"

"His Mama crocheted it for him.", Abby answered quickly. "Listen to the next bit; it's brill." Her favourite part of the story was coming up and she didn't want Ava to miss it.

"Oooooh, they're flying like Mama and Granny do. But, where are their boomsticks?"

"Broomsticks little one. And they must use a different type of magic.", Constance bluffed. "But look at the picture, do you see how lovely their party is?"

"Very lovely. Are those all the snowman's friends? Are there snowgirls too?"

By this point, Imogen was filled with pride and amusement. Ava, who was not quite two and a half was treating story time as a learning opportunity much to Constance's delight and their other daughter's frustration. She caught Abby's eye and with a wink mouthed, "She loves it."

And she did. "Thank you for the story, Mama."

"You're welcome little one, but it's Abby you should thank, she's the one who shared it with me."

Ava crawled across the bed and into her big sister's arms where she planted a big kiss on Abby's cheek. "I liked the story lots and lots."

"I'm glad you did." Abby grinned, all previous irritation having vanished. "It's my favourite Christmas story."

"Mine too. Will we tell it to Zara when she's a big girl like me?"

"We will.", Constance promised. "When she's ready we'll share the story with Zara too."

 

Ready wasn't precisely the word that Constance used two years later when she gathered a wriggling Zara into her arms and carried her downstairs to sit in front of the fire.

"It's time for my story.", Zara bragged as they entered the sitting room.

"And Ava and Abby's.", Constance reminded her. "And don't forget Fionn and Cillian are going to join us." Jamie's twin boys were staying the night and she saw no reason why they shouldn't join in.

"Nope." Zara shook her head fiercely. "No babies."

"Sweetpea." Imogen, who stood at the end of the stairs with the two boys at her feet, gave Zara a warning look. "We talked about this."

"I said no. They can wait in the kitchen." Zara wasn't going to budge until her Mama played her at her own game.

"Well then little one, perhaps we'll skip the story altogether, and you can have an early night."

"Okay then.", Zara sighed before giving the twins one of her patented side eyes. "You'd better be good."

The boys were on their best behaviour with Fionn lying against Imogen's pregnant tummy while Abby held Cillian. Meanwhile, Zara sat on her Mama's lap while Ava curled against her.

"Wow.", Zara gasped. "Snowman friend."

"Yes." Constance held her daughter closer. "Let's see what adventures they have together shall we?"

To everyone's surprise, especially Abby who had been prepared for another round of running commentary, apart from the enthusiastic noises she was making, Zara barely uttered a word the whole way through the story.

"Did you like it?" , Ava asked when it was over.

"Yes." Zara leapt to her feet, grabbed Ava's hand and started to run around the room. "Look we're flying. Fun, Kil'n look at me 'n' Ava, we're flying in the air."

"They can see Sweetpea.", Imogen laughed as Zara paused in her flying to give each boy a sloppy kiss. "Thank you for letting them join you."

"S'ok." Zara giggled. "Baby can come too."

"Thank you, and I'm sure your baby sister will enjoy the story when she's old enough."

 

"Come on, come on, it's story time."

Abby gave her six-year-old sister a firm look. "Zee, remember we said we'd wait until Mummy came back."

"But Fleur needs her story. It's her turn, and she's going to be tired soon."

"No'tired.", Fleur yawned.

"Yes, you are." Ava joined in the yawning. "So am I, but I really want to hear the story again."

Abby sighed, "Well then, maybe we'll wait until tomorrow, it doesn't have to be tonight."

"Noooooo.", three voices replied in unison.

"We always read it on December 21st.". Ava pouted.

"And we shall read it tonight.", Constance said, or rather croaked, from the sofa.

She had been struck down with a rather nasty cold the day before, and unfortunately, her magic was playing up, meaning she couldn't control the symptoms. Having consulted various sources, she surmised it was the menopause causing the magical issues. Another side-effect was apparently forgetfulness, which was why she didn't have any of her cure-all potion with her, but luckily, her wonderful, selfless wife had insisted on driving back to Castle Overblow to pick up the required potion. Unsurprisingly, given the time of year, it was taking a little longer than usual, leaving Constance with three girls who she couldn't stand to disappoint. And while she wasn't feeling quite well enough herself to deliver the story in the way she wanted to, there was another option.

"Abby, would you please stand in for me?"

Abby shook her head. "I can't Mama; it's tradition that you read it to the crazies. We'll wait until tomorrow."

It hurt Constance to talk, but she forced herself to try. "Please dear, I'll be here with you all, I just don't think my voice will last for the whole book." She looked at the other girls. "You won't mind if Abby reads the story, will you?"

"Nope", Zara answered on their behalf. "Let's go."

Although Constance was a little disappointed to not be reading the story, she felt so rotten that it was a relief to sit back and let the familiar words wash over her while Ava lay against her and Fleur and Zara sat with Abby on the floor next to the couch.

They had almost reached the end when a flustered Imogen burst into the room. "I'm so sorry, traffic was unbelievable. Oh, you already started."

"We're nearly finished." Abby smiled up at her Mum. "But we can wait while Mama takes the potion."

Imogen understood what Abby was suggesting, and why.

"Fluffy, will we let Mama do the last part?" , Abby whispered into Fleur's ear.

"Yes please." Fleur pecked Abby's lips before taking the book into her tiny hands and shuffling closer to the couch. "Please Mama."

Constance cleared her throat, looked at Abby to make sure she didn't mind, and on seeing the bright grin, took both the book and Fleur into her arms. "Of course I will."

Fleur, like her sisters before her, adored the story and once it was over, cuddled up to them and talked about her favourite bits over hot milk and biscuits. At the same time, Constance sipped her tea and sighed softly.

"What's the matter?", Imogen whispered.

"Oh, I'm being silly, I know we'll reread the story next year, but this was the last time I'll tell it to one of our children for the first time. Goodness, that doesn't make any sense does it?"

"Of course it does." Imogen slipped her hand into Constance's. "First time you'll read it to one of ours, yes, but you never know what the future will bring."

 

Several years later.

"Are you ready?"

"Ready Granny." The little boy's face was filled with excitement as he looked from one beloved grandmother to the other, then to his mother and aunties. "It's story time. Merry Cissmis!"

"Merry Christmas little one, and yes, it certainly is story time." Constance followed her grandson's gaze around the room, kissed his soft hair, then opened a well worn book ready to share the beloved story for the first time all over again.


End file.
